Festival dos Sinos
by aninhaXDD
Summary: Um festival e um sino são o bastante pra dizer: EU TE AMO. resumo podre... sou péssima nisso.. Leiam e reviews plis...


Festival dos sinos

Festival dos sinos

"Hoje completam três meses que o Sasuke voltou pra vila. Vai ser tão legal... Ter a vila toda reunida no festival."

Naruto sorriu com o próprio pensamento.

O festival servia nada mais nada menos do que "aproximar corações" podemos assim dizer. Era o festival anual dos sinos. Uma coisa simples: Dar um sino para a pessoa amada. Além das musicas, e comidas, e culturas diferentes. Talvez, o festival que mais movimentasse Konoha.

Naruto pegou seu casaco de cima da cama e o vestiu já saindo de casa.

"AHH! Vou comprar um sino bem bonito pra Sakura-chan... hehe"

Aparentemente, seria bem fácil entrar em uma loja qualquer e comprar o sino mais bonito que vendiam, mas só aparentemente. Fácil com certeza não seria, visto que, as lojas estavam lotadas.

- AHH! Não acredito. – Falou perdendo a animação de antes – Ta tudo lotado.

Saiu andando desanimado seguindo o caminho do Ichiraku. Só um ramen poderia salva-lo daquela angustia, ou algo muito melhor: Ver um Sasuke tentando pagar alguma coisa não distinguível.

- Sasuke!!

"hung... O que ele faz acordado tão cedo? Naruto Dobe!"

O moreno saiu da loja em que estava e fingiu não ter visto Naruto.

- Hein, hein, pra quem você vai dar esse sino em teme??

- Que sino?

- Não vem que não tem. Eu vi você pagando um sininho. Pra quem você vai dar hein??

- Pra alguém que com certeza não te interessa dobe.

- Então não te conto pra quem vou dar o meu. – Naruto saiu andando na frente.

Sasuke não podia negar: Estava curioso. E odiava ficar curioso, ainda mais quando era Naruto quem o deixava assim.

- Hun... Até parece que eu quero saber.

- Então ta. Já ne.

"Pra quem ele vai dar o sino? E por que isso me incomoda tanto?" Pensavam os dois quase que sincronizado.

Naruto pôs-se em um telhado vendo as pessoas trabalharem, montando as barracas.

"He... Pra quem o Sasuke vai dar o sino?? Será que é pra Sakura-chan? Mas tomara que ele aproveite bastante o festival. Eu ainda não comprei o meu sino."

Levantou do telhado e parou na primeira loja menos lotada que viu. Devia ter comprado o sino antes, sem duvidas.

Os sinos mais bonitinhos em sua opinião ou eram caros demais ou pequenos demais. Os melhores já haviam sido escolhidos. Apenas um, realmente lhe chamou a atenção. Ele era pequenino e de vidro. Com algo que parecia duas cerejas em relevo e uma pequena fita azul de cetim.

"Vai ser esse aqui! Acho que _**ele**_ vai gostar."

Comprou o sininho sem prestar atenção ao próprio pensamento.

--

19:30 Hora do festival

Todos, sem exceções vestiam uma yukata.

Naruto vestia uma azul com pequenos detalhes em laranja berrante. Ia se reunir com seus companheiros de time no Ichiraku, o que não demorou muito a acontecer. Sakura vestia uma yukata vermelha com flores brancas já o Uchiha e Sai vestiam uma yukata de cor neutra. Kakashi, vestia uma verde-escura.

- Bom minna, feliz festival pra vocês. Tenho que ir. Já ne. – disse kakashi sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça.

- Vou rodar por ai, Sakura, quer vir? – Chamou Sai.

- Hunn.. Sabe o que é? É que..

Sasuke fez uma pequena cara de espanto já que Sakura olhava pra ele e saiu de lá rapidinho.

- Eu vou sim.

Depois de aproveitar e rever a movimentação do festival, Naruto subiu no topo do prédio da Hokage, e nem sabia por que.

- Naruto... O que você ta fazendo tão isolado?

- Não tive coragem de entregar meu sino. "talvez não pra pessoa certa"

- Ah... Pra quem ia ser?

Naruto pareceu pensativo por um momento.

- Eu acho que não tinha alguém especifico. – sorriu de leve - Recebeu muitos sinos?

- Claro. Sou Uchiha Sasuke. E você?

- Claro que não. Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

Olharam para o céu. Ele estava estrelado. Ficaram assim por quase meia hora. Era bom passar o tempo na companhia de alguém que se gosta.

"que pensamento é esse? Alguém que se gosta.. Não vejo ninguém aqui. Ou talvez sim."

Sasuke sorriu com o próprio pensamento bobo e olhou para o lado. Um Naruto bem sonolento.

- Bom, já vou indo. Passei tempo demais aqui. Tchau dobe.

- Não vai ver os fogos?

- Não. – Levantou e saiu andando.

Naruto olhou para o lado e viu um bichinho segurando um sino.

- Esqueceu o sino Sasuke.

- Esqueci não.

O primeiro grande brilho num Céu lotado de estrelas dando a poder ver uma raposa segurando o sino.

- Sasuke... Posso... Ir com você?

O moreno apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Naruto recolheu o sino - bem diferente do comum – e correu para o lado de Sasuke.

- Não vai ver os fogos? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Não. – tirou o pequeno sino que havia comprado de dentro da yukata – Feliz fim de festival.

- Pra você também.

OWARII!!

x...x...x...x...

**Besterinhas de fim de capítulo...**

**aninha: Genteee... primeira Yaoi de vocês... Nem tá tão ruim assim né?**

**Sasuke: Tirando a parte de eu ter ficado gay...**

**Naruto: Hey hey Sasuke... Broquei não foi não?**

**Sasuke: Broquei?! Que tipo de expressão é essa?**

**Naruto: Depende... Tem o de ser foda e - falando muito e explicando nada - - blablabla**

**aninha: Bla bla bla... - Indo na lorota do Naruto -**

**Sasuke: Eu não mereço... Deixe review e ganhe um sino**

**Naruto: Hey Sasuke... Você tá me ouvindo??**

**Sasuke - - Saindo da sala -**

**Naruto: - corre atras -**

**aninha: bla bla bla - rodada -**

**Kissus...**


End file.
